untitled
by Tigeress Moon
Summary: It was suppose to be a simple rescue until they found out who the girl was
1. rescue attempt

Author Notes: This is to all the people telling me to write my own stories. I finally did so you   
better review.  
Disclaimer: I don't own x-men Marvel does. All I own is amber She is completely and Totally mine.  
  
Isabelle:You mean you don't you.  
  
Tigeress Moon: don't listen to her shes just my muse.  
  
Isabelle:and I got bored so I decided to bother you.  
  
Tigeress moon: you know I can turn you into a frog right.  
  
Isabelle:Try it and ill make the next chapter really bad.  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
"Remind me while we're here again,"said a disgruntled Pete Wisdom. "Because, kid, Chuck   
said someone we might be interested in is in trouble," replies an irrated Logan. The group   
assembled was an interesting one to say the least.  
First there was Pete Wisdom, former Black Air agent and current member of Excalibur,   
which was currently located in New York. Next was Logan aka Wolverine, the canadian badboy of the  
x-men. Then we have Remy Lebeau,Gambit, The charming cajun of the X-men. The last male of this   
little group is Nate Summers, aka Cable future son of cyclops, and member of X-force. The first   
female is Domino, cables partner and best-friend, and naturally current member of X-force. Last   
but certanlly not least is the beautiful white Queen of the X-Men.  
All of them where here to rescue someone. The only thing they knew about them was that it  
was female and they would all recognize her whne they saw her. "Come back here you fuckin bitch,  
you won't be able to get to far without your stupid powers," yelled a deep male voice. "If you   
think my powers are my only asset, than that's your peice of stupidty. not mine," replied a   
young female voice. "Anyone else think that that voice sounds familar?" asked Gambit. "Well it   
looks like Amber's the kid we were suppose to rescue," said Emma offhanedingly. "Yeah she sure   
looks likes she need rescuing, Said Domino Sarcasticlly. "Hi guys, what's up?" asked the   
gorgeous 19 year old nervouslly. Amber was a 5'6, 19 year old brunette, with hazel eyes and a  
thin build.  
"Well,Well,Well, so your little friends decided to visit, said a dark mysterious man,   
let me introduce myself, since I doubt Mrs. Parrish will. I'm Jackson James, So if you could   
please just hand her over." "Sorry, Bub, but she's coming with us," said Logan annoyed. "Well   
I'm sorry you fell that way. Men get them," Jackson said simply. "Um I'm kinda powerless. Does  
anyone have a weapon I can borrow," Amber asked hiding behind Logan. "Here," said Cable handing   
over a small hand gun. "Thanks," she replied. the battle was on.  
  
Author notes:Review for more and I apologive for accents now. Also can someone think up a title. 


	2. thoughts

Author Notes: This is the hopefully long awaited second chapter.  
  
Moon: Got to warn you I am really bad about writing OOC. So just bear with me.  
  
Isabelle: Yeah, when she decides to update.  
  
Moon: shut up.  
  
Belle: never.  
  
As everyone got prepared to fight, Amber looked around and remembered how she knew   
  
each of these people. Her second thought was what took them so long. She could ask   
  
that later, she realized as a bullet went whizzing past her ear. "Kid, wake up back there or   
  
else you're going to get yourself killed back," yelled Logan as he took another soldier   
  
down. "yeah, and I wasn't kidnapped from a nice warm bed just to recover a corpse,"   
  
hollered Pete Wisdom as his hot knives took down a soldier to his left. "You weren't   
  
kidnapped Wisdom. So will you just shut up and fight," Expressed Emma Frost in a   
  
somewhat annoyed fashion. As the others bickered and fought Amber went back into her   
  
Thoughts. Staying a little more focused and actually taking down a few soldiers in the   
  
process.  
  
She knew Domino and Cable from a mission she was working on for a friend.   
  
They were trying to blow up a base she was trying to get into. After nearly getting shot to   
  
death, the stars must have been on her side that day, she had convinced them to help her   
  
break into the base and then blow it up. They reluctantly agreed and I do mean reluctantly.   
  
After that she followed them around and them seemed to get attached to the young girl.   
  
She had to much wisdom in her eyes and at the same time an innocence not often seen   
  
with the wisdom.   
  
Emma Frost knew her because she was a cousins adopted daughter. Her   
  
cousin was a sponsor of the Hellfire Club and his daughter was usually the prime focus at   
  
most of his parties. Since they way to his heart or wallet in this case was through her, the   
  
heir to a fortune. She became to love her cousin and watched as she grew into a beautiful   
  
young women and was the first to know about both her powers and her life in general.   
  
She was just glad that the girl never became to involved in her fathers affairs.  
  
Remy Lebeau met the child at a later time in her life, before Cable but after Emma.   
  
This one was quite simple and even a little funny if you had been there at the time. There   
  
was a rumor going around at the time that someone was giving the guild a bad name. In   
  
order to stop them they planted a rumor that a very valuable painting was going to be at   
  
this museum. Well on the night it was to be there Amber broke in looking for another   
  
item, an amulet, well needless to say she was caught. After finally convincing them she   
  
wasn't the one causing them trouble she was recruited to help capture them. By the time   
  
they did both Remy and Amber had forged a close friendship.  
  
Both Logan and Pete Wisdom had met the woman the same way. Trying to save   
  
her life. Unfortunately it didn't need saving at either time. Logan ha been out on a walk or   
  
something like that when he heard a scream. By the time he got there he saw three boys   
  
surrounding a girl. Following his instincts he tried to help the girl. Only to realize she   
  
didn't by the end. But to this day if you would ask him he would tell you he saved her   
  
even if he wished he hadn't.  
  
Pete was much the same story except she ended up saving him from walking in front of a   
  
Car while helping her. He to says he regrets helping her.  
  
Amber was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when Remy told her it was time   
  
to go. When everyone was settled into the black bird Amber finally announced her   
  
thought, "What took you guys so long?" 


End file.
